Only for you
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: This is not going the way I wanted it to go. I have a preference for an organized life. I did not expect to have an Italian get me into this mafia mess! / Italy x fem!Germany, some other Nyotalia. This writer would like to point out that she is horrible with summaries. So just read and enjoy!


**~Author's Note at Top of Page ~**

Welcome to my latest Hetalia story!

First of all, this will be a short story, or perhaps a long one depending on ideas. The end is already planned out though, but it may change slightly.

This story is ultimately made to one, get me out of my writer's block, and two, to contribute something fun to the archive. And I love Nyotalia. :P

The characters that are genderbent are Prussia, South Italy and Germany so far. You can help me decide the others! :D

The main pairing is Italy x fem!Germany. Just want to add that this is my first time writing them! A couple of other pairings might appear (especially SpaMano, because I love that pairing. Sorry for those who don't.) Once again, you can help me by saying which pairings you want to see. :d

Oh, right. Don't need to put up a disclaimer as this is FanFiction and it is obvious that me no owns.

* * *

I_'m thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out love's unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got just to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_-Love like Woe by 'The Ready Set_'

**_Only for You_**

Prologue

**_T_**his is not going the way I wanted it to go.

I wanted to get to my house, bake a cake for my _Schwester _and I to share, take a bath at eight o'clock sharp and sleep to wake up the next day at six'o clock sharp. Indeed, I have everything planned out straight to the second.

I have a preference for an organized life. I do not like getting away from my schedule. However, despite the odds, I ended up kidnapped by a group of masked men and set in a cold room with a single window, next to this dummkopf. I do not know whether I am going to see my sister again.

"W-Why did t-this happen!?" The little idiot next to me wailed with a high-pitched voice. I must say that I had a more lower pitched voice than him. But he was a _Junge_ and I was a _Mädchen_! I have to say, whoever said _Mädchen_ were weaker than _Jungen_...

You must be a dummkopf. I am stronger than this pathetic Italian.

Speaking of which...

I eyed him. He does not seem to be the overly suspicious character. He gives off a sense of being an airhead, and he seems to be very scared. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. It was somewhat damp from the sweat that began to form against my skin. I was very hot. My skin was burning... That did not make much sense. It was autumn. It was cold outside.

The Italian suddenly stopped crying and looked at me. "Are you okay, _bella_?"

He insisted in calling me that. He is an idiot. I am frustrated that this dummkopf is just trying to get on my good side. Well, that was what Julchen said anyway. She told me to be careful with the guys who flirt; they just want to get into your pants.

Clearly, this little man was trying to flirt with me earlier when we were in that damned bakery- _Scheisse_... I think I can hear a car's engine starting.

It was clear that someone was about to drive away. Those bastards were going to abandon us here. This was not good at all. How would we escape?

"Stop crying!" I hissed as the Italian began to sob and wave a white flag. I do not know how he obtained it but...

"I-It is so very scary!" He replied back with his eyes closed. His little curl that stuck out from his hair was moving too. I hugged my jacket closer to my chest, feeling kind of cold.

"Shut up. We are stuck in here, we have to find a way to esca- STOP CRYING!" I barked, making the Italian stop crying at once._ Mein Gott_... I don't think I have ever come across someone so cowardly.

"I-I think we should try to save our butts by begging!" He suggested as I tried to move. My hands and my feet were locked together with handcuffs, hence it was difficult to stand up. I could only attempt to move over the white tiles that made the icy floor.

A sharp pain filled my head suddenly and I gasped involuntarily. My hands pressed on my head as best they could through the metal handcuffs to numb the pain. I think I was outside in the cold for too long...

"_Bella_, _bella_!" He yelled. Was that worry I heard...?

"I am fine, idiot!" I shouted. I was not going to pass out here, even if my eyesight was a bit hazy. I bit my bottom lip as I made my way to the closed window. Those idiots that had us hostage here obviously thought we would wake up in an hour. I heard the ticking of a bomb nearby. I could tell that it would explode soon. I had experience with this...

Oh. Now I know what the car starting was all about. They were leaving us to blow up here along with the abandoned house. I could not think about this now...

I winced as the metal of the handcuffs stuck to my skin as I tried standing up. I was bound to get a friction burn from that, but it is better than exploding into pieces, especially with this stupid Italian.

Why was I even here anyway? It was evident those men were after him, not me!

In any case, I didn't have time to waste. I gazed at the window, ignoring the Italian who was screaming at me to sit down again. I had been successful at standing up on my feet. He had been successful at getting us to freeze our butts for four hours outside for whining to those thugs. I did not have to listen to him!

I cursed as I realised something; there were no means to open the window with ease. There was no edge to shift it up. I had to break the glass.

But with what?

"_Bella_, you are bleeding!" He shrieked. "Your feet!"  
I scowled as my vision suddenly went blurry again. I required a time out but I could hold out longer. My feet were indeed bleeding. I finally noticed when I felt a wet and warm trail of fluid run down my toes.

I knew I would get a friction burn. It was anticipated.

"I SAID I AM FINE!" I yelled as loudly as I could. Why did I sound tired?

I could listen to the ticking again. We had about a few minutes. I was sure we did.

Ignoring the blur forming in my eyesight, I banged my hands on the glass hard. My hands immediately broke the glass, some shards sticking into my skin. I ignored the Italian's ranting and went to him in small jumps.

As soon as I stood in front of him, I held out my still trapped hands.

"Try to grab on me by hanging on to my arms. We have to get out of here now." I explained. The Italian looked at me with worried amber eyes.

"But _bella_, your hands, they are bleeding. You should stop and find a way to relax."

I could have choked him.

"There is a bomb! Now shut up and grab on. We don't have much time!"

"..._Si_." He raised his arms and connected them with mine by hanging on them. I helped him up and soon we were hopping over to the window. I could feel desperation fill me. The bomb was sure to go off any second now...

I kicked the Italian out the window first, smiling a little satisfied, and then jumped out myself. I was quite athletic since I trained every day.

My body braced itself to hit the white pre-winter snow, however, I hit something warm and soft. I raised my head and found myself staring into two amber eyes.

"Are you okay, _bella_?" The Italian asked. Oh, it was him. I glared at the moron.

"You idiot, just get up and start jumping away! We are not far away from this house yet!" I could not believe the airhead persona of this man.

I tried jumping up but sadly, when you are trapped, it is hard to do it. I growled frustrated as I landed back on top of him.

"_Scheisse_..."

The Italian offered me a smile.

"At least you are in my arms, ve..."

If I got out alive, I swore I would kill him. He is too carefree!

I felt my face grow warm for some reason, but I could care less now. I needed to get away! Is he not aware!?

I felt my head suddenly snap downwards. Uh... I didn't feel too well.

"_Bella_! _Bella_!..."

Shut up...

...You idiot...

* * *

Translations:

_Schwester (German)~ Sister_

_Junge(n) (German)~ Boy(s)  
_

_Madchen (German)~Girl(s) _

_Bella (Italian)~ Pretty woman _

_Scheisse (German)~ Shit  
_

_Mein Gott (German)~ My god_

Notes:

_Scheisse_ is normally written with an esset replacing the two s's.


End file.
